


Calla Lilies

by Whiteasy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Florists, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28717422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteasy/pseuds/Whiteasy
Summary: Reiner will fall in love with this bouquet– he just knew it in his heart.
Relationships: Bertolt Hoover & Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss, Reiner Braun/Bertolt Hoover
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Calla Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> How did this story originate? Well this is how it went; 
> 
> _Lost Opium: Bertl coming to Historia all awkwardly and asking her if she can help him find a nice bouquet of flower for reiner_
> 
> _Me: HANG ON A SEC_

Bertholdt stepped gingerly into the small florist shop. Various, pleasant fragrances tickled his nostrils instantly. And although the sensation was welcome one, he couldn’t help but feel overwhelmed all the same. The shop wasn’t as grand as he braced himself for when he first spotted it while walking down the town’s street. However, the choices for what kind of bouquet he ought to choose were so endless, he felt his stomach tighten in anxiety. Before he could step back outside and omit facing what felt like an unachievable task to please his boyfriend of two days now, a gentle voice halted him in his staggering steps. 

“Welcome!” A short woman with curly, golden locks exclaimed, “what can I help you with?” 

“Um... I, uh, I need some help to... I need to buy some flowers...” Bertholdt stammered, feeling the heat rise to his cheeks. 

“Ah. Someone special?” The small lady smiled warmly at him, and Bertholdt felt some of his nerves dissipate. 

“Yes.” Bertholdt’s lips quirked upward when remembering a certain dashing blond with whom he’s been smitten for years. Two days after the other confessed his feelings to him and the novelty of referring to each other as 'boyfriend' hasn’t worn off yet. 

“Well then, does she have any preference?” She wanted to know before panic flashed across her face, “or what does _he_ like– I don’t want to assume.” She quickly recovered, sheepishly. Bertholdt chuckled in response. 

“He loves Calla lilies.” Bertholdt answered in earnest. 

“Alright.” The blonde woman– Historia, as he learned from a quick glance at her name tag– walked toward a modest arrangement of the flowers he requested before she proceeded to delicately cut the stems. 

“Calla lilies partner well with foliage stems such as eucalyptus or ruscus. Some would think it’s better paired with hypericum berries but I disagree.” She concurred with a slight puff after showcasing the latter arrangement. Bertholdt had to agree with her– it felt too crowded, as if it was seeping away the simplistic beauty of the lilies. 

“We can make a stunning Calla lily centerpiece and surround it by individual flowers. Lavender lilac and bleeding hearts are my go-to choices.” 

“Reiner loves lavender lilacs.” Bertholdt uttered before he could help himself. Historia grinned in response, seemingly proud of her instincts. 

“Perfect then! Now to fill in the remaining gaps, I suggest adding in white gladiolas, and half-blossomed ivory roses.” 

Bertholdt felt his breath taken away the moment Historia was done with her final touches. He was immediately enthralled with the exquisite arrangement of purple, white and green. It exceeded all of his expectations and he felt gleeful as he pictured Reiner’s reaction upon seeing this gorgeous bouquet. 

“I hope he’ll like it.” Historia said with a bashful smile. 

Bertholdt thanked the young florist profusely before paying her what she owed. As he stepped outside, he relished in the crisp fresh air of a spring morning, and tentatively brought up the flowers to his nose, inhaling deeply. 

Reiner will fall in love with this bouquet– he just knew it in his heart. 

**Author's Note:**

> [The bouquet in question!](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/a9/2d/6e/a92d6e71ca4acce703770c118ec4f892.jpg)


End file.
